


Fourbedden Lov

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fourbedden Lov

Longarm stood outside of the chamber door, shuffling with a datapad in both hands. He was the last person to personally report to Ultra Magnus today. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the Magnus’s strong arms, large shoulders, and massive pectorals….He caught himself drooling just a little bit as the official before him finally exited the chamber. 

“Come in,” a calm, but kindly, voice called. Longarm hurriedly wiped his face off and waddled quickly in, his pedes scraping against themselves several times. The Magnus, meanwhile, three times longarm’s size, stared down with a neutral expression, waitintg to be reported to. 

“H-h-hh-h--hhhellow,” Longarm stuttered, “Here is my report, um, the--” 

Ultra Magnus raised his hand, silencing the small, portly mech immediately. 

“Please, hand the datapad to me,” He said tiredly. 

Longarm practicaly jumped, waddling over to his superior’s seat, with the data pad held out in both hands. Hands that were shaking.

Longarm tripped just a few steps in front of the magnus, squealing, his helm landing directly in the magnus’ beautiful, large chest. Longarm let himself sit there for a moment, slurping in the sensation, and then squeaked as he held the data pad up to his superior’s face. 

“H-here you go!”

“Thank you, Magnus said, taking the data pad out of Longarm’s tiny hand. He didn’t rembove Longarm from his lap, instead readintg through the entire report. Longarm didn’t know what to do. He sat there and twiddled his servos until Magnus made a humming sound.

“This will do,” he said, shutting the data pad off and setting it aside. It was then that longarm noticed that the entire room was empty save for the two of them. 

Then Magnus looked down at him. Longarm Looked back up. They stayed like this for a solid two minutes before deciding that this obviously meant that they had to have sex, right now.

Longarm squealed like a hog while his superior continuously slapped his thickkkkkk, rotund arse. Eventually flooding the mech’s valve with transfluid. Longarm then cuddled that warm chest.

“Longarm….How would you feel about being made a Prime?” Magnus said in his love-drujnken state.

Longarm breathed in surprise, all of his eyes lighting up. “Oh, me? I would- I would love to, I--” 

“Shhhhh,” magnus said, pressing a finger as long as longarm’s face onto the mech’s lips, “Let it be, then.”

They slipped off of the throne and went their separate ways to clean up. 

~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~

Shockwave kept purging his tanks, though he coultn’t fathom why. This had never happened beforr-- Had he ingested some bad energon?

He looked at his watch. Oh no, he was late for work! He would have to call in sick today. 

He would rest intead of getting a checkup though. You think human medical care is expensive? Bobot medical care is h e l l.

After that they, though, he felt just fine and went back to work, occasionally catching the eye of Ultra Magnus. They shared a few winks, a few smiles, and hooked up not long after Longarm became prime. 

“I-I love you!” Longarm maoned.

Magnus came and pulled out, grunting and sighing. He pulled longarm close to his chest and held the smaller mech.close to him. They laid there for a few minutes, to snuggle post coitus.

“You cant tell anyone about this,” the taller said. 

Longarm looked saddened, and curled deepr into Magnus’ chest. “Okay.”

In the coming months, Longarm’s already portly form started to get…..Portlier. 

Like he was pregnant or something.

“Oh shit,” Shockwave thought behind the longarm mask, “I’m pregnatn.”

He transformed to his normal, tall self and ran to his personal secret lab that he installed into his office. He could destroyt his right now and pretend it never happened.

But then he looked in the mirror. Looked at his lump. He always wanted sparklings. He was conflicted.

It later turned out to be weight gain from sitting on his ass at an office job all day. The throwing up was because he really did ingest bad energon, and ultra magnus was actually a very small man wearing a very big suit.  
And longarm couldn’t look himself in the face ever again.


End file.
